Mi Vida
by suckersoprano
Summary: Rick accidentally lets slip a nickname that Craig doesn't understand. He frantically tries to figure out what it means. NSFW - Newly edited with a new scene
1. Chapter 1

It didn't happen often, but occasionally Rick let slip a couple words he picked up from living in a bilingual household as a kid. He wasn't ashamed of it or anything, but speaking straight English was much simpler than explaining the Spanglish normally spoken when talking with his mother or his siblings or his cousins… or really anyone in his family. When he _really_ got into a conversation, it got harder to control because he was speaking much more often than thinking about what was said. This was how he was in his current situation, looking at his favorite back-and-forth, verbal _sparring_ partner who was staring at him, furiously trying to wring from Rick the meaning of a name he had just called him. There was a heavy silence for a second while Craig sat in his desk chair and stared at the dark haired man who was leaning against the doorframe of his office.

"_What _did you call me?" Craig suddenly bristled after the initial confusion passed; though he had no idea what the words that had just popped out of Rick's mouth meant, it sounded foreign and Craig was very sure it was some kind of insult.

"Er, nothin' I picked it up from m'mom," Rick muttered, sounding suddenly much more awkward; it was kind of an odd break from their previous teasing, almost fighting banter.

He really didn't know how to explain why he called Craig _'mi vida'_ in a way that wasn't completely humiliating. It was hard enough to admit that he kind of liked fighting with the angered blonde standing in front of him; he didn't want to even think about the sheer smugness Craig would positively exude if he found out that Rick actually had a _fondness_ for him. Craig's hands were balled into fists and his pale face was quickly gaining a lot of color.

"I can _guess_ what you're trying to say and if you cannot just come out and _say_ it, you're a worse coward than I thought you were!" his coworker seethed.

Ah, see, that kind of stung, considering Rick's hang up about admitting that he liked the angry little way Craig got worked up, among other things, "Really? What'm I sayin', then?" he shot back.

"There are better ways to tell me that you think I'm _annoying_," Craig huffed and crossed his arms.

Rick snorted, he couldn't be further from the truth, "'N what makes y'say that?"

"I-I took… S-Spanish in high school, I know _something_ about it," Craig's ears started to pink, even if Craig were right on track with his translation, Rick knew he was lying just from that.

"Bullshit," the taller man accused, leaning forward and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Everything on Rick's face said that he thought Craig was lying. His eyebrow was arched as he watched his seated coworker shift slightly in his seat, possibly searching for something to prove it true.

"I gotta go, but we'll see 'bout your Spanish. _Cuidate, mi vida*_," Rick laughed, pulling himself off of the wall and walking away before Craig could argue.

Soon enough, the blonde would regret telling that little fib. Every chance they were alone for the next _week_, Rick called him _that name_ and each time refused to tell him what it meant. Soon enough he worked out how to spell it and that it was two words, not one. The taller man seemed to enjoy calling him by some name that Craig couldn't understand, though it was bugging him that it sounded familiar.

Finally, on the merciful final day of that week, Rick tossed that name over his shoulder again as he walked by Craig's office, "Stayin' late, _mi vida_? "

Craig's mouth curled into a snarl, but instead of yelling at Rick, he pulled up an online translator. If Rick wanted to hold something like that over his head, he'd just improve the knowledge he had. Quickly, angrily, he tapped out the letters into the desired field and pressed enter. After a moment's time, the screen reloaded and the translation field read '_mi vida_ translates to _my life_ from Spanish.' Craig stared at the screen for a second, unsure of what to think about this. What in the hell did Rick calling him 'his life' mean…?

Speak of the devil, Rick rounded the corner, jacket on, "Y'didn't answer th'question."

Craig shot up out of his chair on reflex, mechanically turning around, "Yes, I am. That is normal for me, isn't it?"

Rick gave him a strange look, stepping into the cubicle to press the back of his hand against the somewhat flushed man's forehead, "Y'alright, _mi vida?_ You're actin' kinda weird."

"…Why do you call me that?" Craig said, pushing his hand off of his face, staring at him accusingly.

"Call you _mi vida_? Y'dunno what it means—"

"Yes, I _do_."

Rick stared for a moment, glancing at his sure-fire 'Craig is lying' signs; there was no flushed ears, no nervous stammering, his pink eyes were in a dead stare with his own green ones where they would normally be looking at anything but. Rick still didn't believe he spoke a lick of Spanish, this was a bluff and he'd be damned if he didn't call it right here right now.

"_Tan lindo que eres,_" Rick laughed, "_No me vas a entender, ya sé."*_

Craig hadn't ever heard much more than a couple words of Spanish from Rick ever, so it was intimidating, unnerving to hear his voice lower just slightly, suddenly lilting and smooth. Not to mention he got the distinct feeling he was being talked down to, which he didn't particularly like. He stood from his chair and advanced toward his antagonist with a poke in the chest.

"Enough! Stop patronizing me!" he cried, face flushed darker with annoyance and embarrassment.

Oh, if only he knew, Rick thought to himself, gently taking Craig's wrist and pulling it away from his chest, "_Estás más o menos deficíl conmigo. No me entiendes así y no me entiendes otras formas."*_

Craig's face twisted up into a frustrated frown, "I don't understand you, you know I don't, happy?"

Rick smiled a little sadly, which confused the hell out of the smaller man, "_No, no estoy contento porque no entiendes que te quiero, baboso._"*

Unsure of how to react, Craig gaped for a moment, trying to divine what those works could possibly mean; it sounding _different_ now. Nothing came to him, so he just nervously and angrily stared up at Rick, flushed from frustration and a distinct desire to hear him say more. Rick shook his head and tilted his blonde friend's chin up to look him directly in the eyes.

"_Estás enojado, pero nervioso, lo que veo. Creo que un parte de ti ya sabe, pero no quieres pensarlo," _Rick muttered softly.*

Craig shut his eyes with a shiver while Rick's thumb was tracing his jawline. Everything he was saying sounded so _gentle_ now and he was being surprisingly affectionate. A hard swallow didn't make the fluttery feeling in his chest go away; all of this was sudden information that he didn't know how to catalogue, the way Rick was acting from the warm feeling he got from the sudden change in the other man's voice. His mouth parted slightly to answer, but with his eyes shut, he didn't notice Rick moving closer until their lips met. Craig froze stock still and wide-eyed; Rick wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer with his fingers curled in the blonde's hair. When Rick broke the kiss, Craig was stiffly staring at him.

"Guessed m'meanin' yet, Pinky?" he asked with half of a smile.

Craig's jaw dropped in an attempt to speak; only now realizing that his hands had moved to the taller man's shoulders without his permission. Slowly, he shut his mouth and examined the other man's face. He pulled away before Rick could maintain his grip; he scooped up his coat and his bag without a word, mechanically bending to pick up his things before attempting to shoulder past his coworker. Rick's heavy arm grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back, pushing him against the wall with his mouth turned into an almost-frown.

"Look here, four-eyes, 'm gonna be 'bout as clear as I kin be 'bout this," he said in a hushed tone, "I been thinkin' 'bout it for long 'nough that I know it ain't jus' gonna go away. 'm pretty damn into ya, if y'didn't notice, dammit."

"Don't lie to me just to keep up your sorry little bilingual joke, how long have we known each other?" Craig suddenly spoke up, not sounding as loud or commanding as he'd hoped, "I thought something strange was up when I looked up that _name_ you called me and now you're just…"

His sentence tapered off with an annoyed and shuddering huff while Rick just shook his head. They had known each other for the better part of four years and constantly bickered; though it moved from good natured prodding to outright feuding and back again. According to what Craig had _already_ thought long and hard about, it wasn't likely Rick had _suddenly_ developed an attraction or whatever in the world he was claiming. That _name_ was a baffling contribution, though; one he didn't know how to archive, like all the rest of the gestures the oaf made.

"Jesus, I called y'that 'cause y'mean a lot t'me, issat so hard t'get?" Rick fumed, "When I said '_te quiero_' it means I'm goddamn fallin' for ya, dammit."

"H-H-How long?" Craig managed to sputter after a long moment of shocked silence, "How long has… that been going on?"

"Better part'a two years, mebbe a year 'n a half t'realize what it was," Rick shrugged, looking away as though he appeared to be trying too hard to look nonchalant.

"Six months now realizing that you were… attracted to me," Craig repeated.

"Two years ago realizin' I was attracted t'ya, six months t'realize it might be somethin' mm—"

Rick's correction was cut off by Craig's arms around his neck, tugging him down to finally kiss him back with a clatter of his bag hitting the floor. The blonde's thin fingers were digging into the base of his neck, holding on almost desperately while Rick replaced his arms around Craig's waist, pulling him nearly off of the ground. They simultaneously deepened the kiss once Craig's back hit the wall, like it was the signal to heatedly explore the other's mouth. There was a gasp when they broke apart, both breathing slightly heavier while they stared at the other's mouth with an interested half-lidded gaze.

"_Me dió miedo que no te ibas a creerme_," Rick's mouth twitched with a smile.*

"I… have no idea what you're saying," Craig's mouth was curved just slightly.

It might have seemed impulsive, but Craig kept close tabs on Rick for the very same reason; he was very much interested in him, much to his chagrin. It seemed that a confession and a little bit of Rick's husky, Spanish-speaking voice had him jumping the gun sooner than he meant. The feverish line of kisses across his bottom lip said that Craig wasn't at all upset that he couldn't understand any of it. Rick pressed a hand against the wall for support while the other one clutched Craig's waist; Craig's mouth had already made its way down to his neck, his grip on the smaller man tightened slightly.

"_Tantito rapidó por tí_," he breathed without thinking.*

A small noise from Craig at the low bit of Spanish told Rick everything he needed to know; Craig seemed to _like_ the language. Liked it so much so that the blonde's hands curled around his neck, tugging Rick down to bite down on his earlobe, it seemed.

"_Ah…_, _dios mio_," he bit back a little premature groan, but Craig suddenly being forward was _very hot.*_

"Mm, keep talking," Craig whispered; his hands were at the buttons of Rick's shirt, fumbling to press them open.

Right in the middle of the Craig's office, Rick never thought it would be _Craig_ initiating all of this, let alone so quickly. It wasn't something he was going to argue with; the blonde was frantically flicking open the buttons of his shirt. Rick pressed his mouth to his ear, lips moving against the shell.

"_¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo, amor?_" he nearly purred against his ear with his mouth curling into a smile.*

Craig visibly shuddered and pulled open Rick's shirt, moving away from his mouth and pressing his mouth along his collarbone and down his chest. His tongue was flicking across his stomach while Rick's fingers softly curled into the hair draping just slightly over the nape of his neck with a small pant. Craig's thin fingers were already prying open Rick's belt and shoving aside his boxers, freeing Rick's quickly hardening erection.

He smiled down at the smaller man who was positioning himself on his knees, "¿_Excitado, no? Qué extraño que esta lengua se te ha tan caliente—_Oh, _god_!"*

Rick slammed both hands on the wall to brace himself as Craig very suddenly mouthed his cock, allowing just the head to slip past his lips and exploring it with his tongue. Rick's labored gasping got heavier and harder the more Craig's tongue dragged across the underside, the ridge, and the slit. His tongue pressing and sliding further down had Rick's fingers in his hair again.

"_Madre de dios, chupame," _Rick managed to grit out between clenched jaw.*

Unknowingly, Craig complied with the command, pressing his head forward as far as he could and pulling back with a hard suck; Rick's fingers scraped against the wall, curling into a fist with a long groan. Thin fingers of both Craig's hands pressed against Rick's hipbone and the length of his cock that didn't fit in Craig's mouth, stroking what he could while his tongue swept up the beads of pre-come dripping from the head of Rick's cock. His hand tightened, fisting Craig's hair as he started to bob his head along Rick's length, sucking, licking relentlessly. Fuck, he was already close, he thought to himself, realizing the warm pooling of tension in his lower stomach was a sign of him about to come in record time. Craig's sudden aggressive, forward move and enthusiastic mouth were going to be the end of him. It was completely beyond him what had gotten into the other man, but god_damn_, it was just his speed and he _really_ liked it.

"_Si, ahhh… si, chupame,"_ he repeated, attempting to pull Craig's head down on him further, which was ignored, "_Oooh dios mio, si, ya hazme venir, estoy cerquita, no te pares, por favor!"*_

His body nearly bowed all the way to Craig's head as the blonde hummed, sounding breathy and aroused; a long moan signaled Rick coming very suddenly, nails scrabbling at the wall. Surprised, Craig pulled back after the first streams of warmth hit the back of his throat, catching the very last one across his mouth. Hardly able to believe he'd just done that himself, he just stared, wide-eyed up at Rick who was trying to catch his breath.

"Shit," he swore, dragging the still-shocked Craig up by his arm and kissing him hard, paying no mind to the stray line of come across his mouth, licking his bottom lip clean once he registered the bitter taste.

Finally regaining his senses, Craig gripped Rick's open shirt for balance, letting his eyes slide shut as large hands were pulling at the fastenings of his own pants. The sudden sound of someone walking down the hall with what sounded like a janitor's cart had them both looking up and breaking apart to hurriedly fix Rick's clothing. The nightshift custodian passed by without as much as a look at them to empty out the garbage from across the hall. Rick placed two fingers under Craig's chin to tilt his face up.

"Meet me in th'parkin' lot, five minutes," he muttered; Craig nodded with a shuddering inhale and Rick hurriedly left the office.

He gathered his coat and his briefcase in a rush, leaving before the heady buzz of arousal left him to stand outside where Rick was already waiting for him. The taller man nodded toward his car and reached out for Craig, tugging him closer by his arm.

"Get in th'back, we're goin' t'my place," Rick announced, pulling open the backdoor to his car.

"The back, but—"

Craig didn't have a moment to argue, Rick was pushing him into the car, following him into the backseat before he realized the man's intention. He slipped on a seatbelt and ended up on his back against the seat, staring up at the roof of Rick's car as the other man slammed the door shut and crawled on top of him. The space was cramped and just Rick's massive shoulders alone crowded Craig in, making him shrink against the car seat.

"This does _not_ seem like a good idea," he mumbled.

Rick paid no mind, nibbling at his jawline while attempting to blindly free him from his shirt, pulling at the bottom buttons, "Shh, _ya calmate, mi vida, te voy a cuidar,"_ he whispered against Craig's ear and just like that he was close to mush again.*

Rough hands were running down his stomach and calming words that he didn't understand were being whispered in his ear; Craig grabbed two fistfuls of the fabric of Rick's jacket, holding on for dear life, already gasping slightly. Those hands were already pushing upward, lazily brushing his skin; it was just slightly chilly with the moon clearly visible if Craig craned his neck backwards. His skin was seizing into goose bumps; he shifted to give Rick space to undo his belt and fastenings on his slacks. His calloused hands were searching as they pushed his pants down slightly, tracing his hip bones, making Craig arch up in anticipation.

"_Ya eres mío, por esta noche, por el momento,"_ he hummed against his ear, cupping his groin and massaging very gently, making Craig whimper at the abrupt change of pace, "_Te voy a saborearte, espera._"*

An argument was caught in his throat and thickly swallowed; Rick tugged down his boxers and loosely stroked his arousal. Craig was already so distracted, his mind so hazed, he didn't notice them shifting positions until Rick kissed and bit down on his navel; Craig's hands dropped to Rick's broad shoulders, squeezing with a gasp, caught off guard. Rick kept stroking him while he continued to bite, suck, and kiss his way down. It only stopped when Craig felt warm breath and an ever warmer mouth around him, sliding without warning around his painfully hard cock.

"A-ah god!" he cried out before he could muffle it, clamping his hands over his mouth in fear of being caught fumbling around in Rick's car by _whomever_.

All that could be heard was Rick shamelessly and noisily sucking and Craig's muffled whimpering behind his tightly clasped hands. Rick's gaze flicked upward, as if to see someone out the window; Craig immediately panicked and tilted his head back. The distraction bait was taken and Rick sucked _hard_, very gently grazing the shaft of Craig's length with his teeth, making the blonde arch backward, hands digging into Rick's hair.

"_AAHHHN, AH!_" he didn't hold back that scream, whining a high pitched moan immediately afterward.

Rick pulled his mouth off of him and pumped his cock furiously, mouth quickly back on his ear with hushed whispers, "_Si, ven. Ven por mi, amor. Así te gusta, vente,"_ he urged.*

Helplessly, Craig's arms clung around Rick's neck, moaning wantonly. Rick sped up his hand, stroking him as fast as he could manage. The smaller man was tensing, seemingly fighting the inevitable building orgasm; Rick bit down on his earlobe.

"_Vente, mi vida_," Rick commanded in a tone that Craig didn't need to understand.*

He buried his head into Rick's shoulder in an attempt to muffle the sharp, loud moan that immediately followed Rick's instruction. His whole body nearly spasmed and Rick continued to pump him until he relaxed somewhat. The night sky was in his vision before he realized he'd collapsed against the car seat and Rick was smiling over him. The other man pressed a kiss to his mouth before sitting up and dragging his tongue across his palm and up his fingers. Gasping, flushed, Craig watched in shock while Rick cleaned his hand with his _mouth_; as if the blonde couldn't get more irrationally turned on tonight.Rick's green eyes were full of mirth as he carefully sucked each of his fingers clean, pulling out the last one with a pop.

"That was kinda impulsive for ya," Rick snickered, "That was… pretty damn amazin'."

It was indeed pretty hasty and unplanned for the normally calculating and by-the-book Craig; his face darkened just slightly at the realization. If he hadn't _just_ finished he would have completely lost it with that show in front of him. Rick took Craig by the arm and helped him up; Craig positioned himself right in Rick's lap, much to the bigger man's surprise. They shifted and moved until Rick was sitting in the back seat as he should with Craig straddling his legs, hands resting on his chest.

"I-I don't know what happened," Craig admitted, very truthful.

"Sounds like y'liked th'Spanish," Rick noted, sounding amused as hell.

"S-Something about _you, _though that did not help me at all," Craig's face colored slightly at the admission, "What were you even _saying_?"

"'m takin' y'home t'night, I'll be happy t'give ya a couple lessons," he pulled away with a wide, wolfish grin.

Craig could only gape; he was very much _screwed_ if Rick knew it was _that_ easy, _literally_. Mentally, he was already preparing to be exhausted in the morning, but for once, he didn't even attempt to protest. Problem was _he didn't want to wait._ He chewed his lip in thought before he pressed himself against Rick's chest, twisting his hips to grind against him. Even more amused, Rick moved his hands to Craig's ass, squeezing; Craig passed his tongue across his bottom lip and threaded his fingers behind the bigger man's neck.

"_No quieres esperar_, ¿_verdad_?" Rick's mouth was against his neck, rumbling out the question.

At this point, Craig could guess the meaning, "Now. _Please_," he whispered.

There was a pause while they both rocked against each other, breathing getting steadily heavier before Rick spoke up again, "¿_Aquí, seguro?_" his voice dropped just slightly lower.

The questioning tone was all Craig could divine, but it was all he needed to understand, "Keep talking and you'll have me anywhere," he blurted, immediately wincing in regret. That would be used against him; he had no doubt about that.

Sure enough, a written invitation wouldn't have gotten Rick to move faster; he unfastened his pants as quickly as he could have, tugging them down only as far as necessary. Craig's pants came next; he shifted so they could be pulled down mid-calf, bracing his knees against the back of the seat and his back against the driver's side head rest, right next to Rick's broad chest. Craig impatiently had his hands around both their returning erections, stroking while Rick dug through the compartment between the front seats. There wasn't anything much better than lotion to help them out, but it would do for now.

"_Muevete_," he gestured and Craig shifted his hips upward, catching the hint.

Rick's fingers were coated as best he could manage one-handed and immediately pressed against Craig's entrance, which had him tilting his head back with a gasp, hitting the head rest with a soft thump. He was quick, pushing a finger in and out while attempting to drip some of the lotion on his own length, wincing slightly at sudden, unexpected cold feeling. His fingers were removed and the lotion spread on his cock while he positioned it; Craig sat down without warning, biting back a pained whine with his hands scraping against the fog covered windows.

"_Ya, esperate_," Rick eased Craig's hands off of the window to around his neck, rubbing the small of his back soothingly, _"La impaciencia te va a joder e yo no quiero dolerte."_

If he was already this far gone, Craig didn't want to wait for pain any more than anything else, "I'm fine," he managed.

"_Te queiro coger, tambien,"_ he hissed right against Craig's ear.

That got Craig moving, rocking his hips with a small groan. His hands gripped both of Rick's knees for leverage, slowly bouncing himself up and down. Rick's hands gripped his hips almost painfully, holding him up while he leaned against the driver's seat of the car and bucked down on the other man's cock. A long, low groan was shared between them; Rick shifted just slightly to rock his hips upward to meet the downward thrusting as Craig started to speed up.

Craig felt his hips being lifted up; Rick was beginning to move them for him, thrusting up with a savage-sounding growl. The blonde's hands shot backward, gripping the headrest of the driver's seat helplessly, trying to grind down as best he could. This was going to, again, be fast and unplanned, he realized. His fingers dug into the seat cushion, trying to hold on while Rick moved for him, pounding into him. The dark haired man's breathing was heavy and the words out of his mouth were unintelligible to Craig whose heartbeat was pounding in his ears.

"_Mierda,ya me has tan cerca_," Rick suddenly yanked Craig forward, nearly knocking their foreheads together.

Rick's hand around his length made Craig's eyes fly open, bouncing in place with the immediate fast paced stroking on his own arousal. He moaned, low in his throat, focusing on a shape outside of the fogged windows without realizing what it was. It took him several moments of the shape _moving_ to realize it was someone approaching!

"A-ahn, s-someone's coming!" he shouted in panic.

"_Dejalos ver_," Rick laughed.

Regardless of his flippant attitude, he suddenly moved, pressing Craig's back to the backseat with a heavy pant, pushing into him while Craig clung to his shoulders, writhing. He was louder, a steady rhythm of cries to match Rick's thrusting spilled from the blonde's mouth, but he was unseen by the unexpected passerby. His legs were flung into the air and heavy hands were pressing on his shoulders, but it hit the right spot every _damn_ time and soon he was screaming, spilling on his stomach.

There was a swear in English that Craig didn't understand at that moment, Rick sounded nearly pained, "_Así, mi vida, apretado así me encanta,"_ he moaned, pressing his forehead against the blonde's with his eyes screwed shut tightly.

With one last slam of his hips and a breathy growl, Rick finished still completely buried inside of Craig. He pulled his face away for a moment and they both tried to catch their breath, faces flushed and limbs barely holding them up. Thin arms snaked his arms around Rick's thick neck, tugging him down for a weary kiss, and letting go with a thump against the cushion. They silently cleaned up, redressed, and sat in the backseat pressed against one another; Craig with his forehead pressed to Rick's shoulder with the bigger man's arms loosely wrapped around his waist.

With a swallow to wet his dry throat, Craig finally spoke up, "We… nearly got caught."

"Yeah, s'pretty late, who'n th'hell's walkin' round now?" Rick laughed.

Craig squeezed Rick's shoulder with a grumble, "Never again, not like this."

"I'll take ya home 'n make it up to ya, I swear," he continued to chuckle.

"For the lessons you promised?" Craig said sarcastically, smiling gently.

"_Claro, amor, te voy a enseñar a entender en este idioma y otras maneras,"_ Rick pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss to the corner of Craig's mouth, adding, "_Claro, porque te quiero._"

"What does that mean?" Craig asked, tilting his head slightly, "Just that last part, _te quiero_?"

Rick blinked at him, staring as though he were attempting to figure out why he'd picked out just _that_ bit to ask him to translate, "Has two meanin's," he said before he could think.

"You told me the first, I think," Craig said thoughtfully, shifting in his seat and opening the door to the car, "What is the other?"

Craig was already in the front seat while the larger man stuck around in the back, thinking. It meant something that he probably shouldn't tell him, but he would find out sooner or later, given he'd found out what 'mi vida' meant earlier… He finally shrugged and pulled himself into the driver's seat, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and starting the car. It wasn't as though he weren't painfully aware that what he was saying was truth, too; he'd been very quietly mooning after his prickly coworker for long enough to know it. Might as well.

"Well?"

"Means 'I love you,'" he shrugged, watching Craig out of the corner of his eye and trying to seem relaxed.

The dangerously dark blush was even visible in Rick's periphery, "I suppose I need to learn a few phrases, seriously, don't I," Craig finally mumbled.

"Don't worry, lotsa time t'teach ya," Rick laughed and pulled out of the parking lot, "All th'time'n th'world if y'want it."

All the time to teach him some phrases and let him say the same back, he thought to himself. And hey, if there happened to be a few more impulsive flings in his car, he was more than up for that, too. Other places, too; looks like teaching Craig some Spanish was going to be a _lot_ of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Spanish Translations**_

_Cuidate, mi vida _– Take care, love.

_Tan lindo que eres_ – You're real cute.

_No me vas a entender, ya sé _– You're not going to understand, I already know.

_Estás más o menos deficíl conmigo. No me entiendes así y no me entiendes otras formas –_ You are more or less difficult with me. You don't understand me like this and you don't understand in other ways.

_No, no estoy contento porque no entiendes que te quiero, baboso _– No, I'm not happy because you don't understand that I want/love you, idiot.

_Estás enojado, pero nervioso, lo que veo. Creo que un parte de ti ya sabe, pero no quieres pensarlo_ – You're mad, but nervous, I see. I think a part of your already knows, but you don't want to think it.

_Me dió miedo que no te ibas a creerme_ – I was scared you wouldn't believe me.

_Tantito rapidó por tí_ – A little fast for you.

_¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo, amor? –_ What are you going to do with me, love?

_¿Excitado, no? Qué extraño que esta lengua se te ha tan cachondo _– Excited, no? How strange that this language is so sexy to you.

_Madre de dios, chupame_ – Mother of god, suck me.

_Oooh dios mio, si ya hazme venir, estoy cerquita, no te pares, por favor_- Oh my god, yes, make me come, I'm close, don't stop, please.

Shh, _ya calmate, mi vida, te voy a cuidar_ – Shh, calm down, my love, I'm going to take care of you.

_Ya eres mío, por esta noche, por el momento _ – You are mine, for the night, for the moment.

_Te voy a saborearte, espera_ – I'm going to taste you, wait.

_Si, ven. Ven por mi, amor. Así te gusta, vente_ – Yes, come. Come for me, love, you like it like this, come.

_Vente, mi vida_ – Come, love.

_No quieres esperar_, ¿_verdad_? – You don't want to wait, do you?

"¿_Aquí, seguro? _– Here, are you sure?

_Muevete_ – Move.

_Ya, esperate_ – Hold on, wait.

_La impaciencia te va a joder e yo no quiero dolerte_ – Impatience is going to fuck you over and I don't want to hurt you.

_Te queiro coger, tambien_ – I also want to fuck you

_Mierda, ya me has tan cerca_ – Shit, you already have me so close.

_Dejalos ver_ – Let them see.

_Así, mi vida, apretado así me encanta_ – Like that, love, tight like that, I love it.

_Claro, amor, te voy a enseñar a entender en este idioma y otras maneras_ – Of course, love, I'm going to teach you to understand in this language and other ways.

_Claro, porque te quiero_ – Of course, because I love you.


End file.
